Harry Potter and the Vampire's Mate
by Natalie668
Summary: Harry gets told By Dumbles that he has to be turned into a Vampire by Snape, while doing this he also becomes Snape's Mate. he has no choice in whether or not he gets turned, he must do it in order to survive. Vampire!Severus Vampire!Harry ONHOLD!


**Disclaimer: **Harry and Severus are wildly in love, but sadly JKR has deemed their incredibly passionate love affair to be unsuitable material for children's books, so I have had to borrow them from her to write this fic. I'll give them back much happier than before, and of course no profit will be made. Do I really look pimp-ish to you? *shifty eyes*

**Warning**: Slash, Vampires, Mates, Bad Language, Blood Sucking, Lemons Later on,

**Title** : Harry Potter and the Vampire's Mate

**Author** : Natalie668

**Words**: 2,012

**Summary** : Harry gets told By Dumbles that he has to be turned into a Vampire by Snape, while doing this he also becomes Snape's Mate. he has no choice in whether or not he gets turned, he must do it in order to survive. Vampire!Severus Vampire!Harry Manipulative!Dumbles W.I.P R&R!

OMG I'm currently doing work experience in reception class at a primary school with a bunch of little shits :O please feel sorry for me lol xP

I don't mind that much but there's a couple who are right little shits lol

To those Americans out there reception class is the same as your kindergarten xD

I'd love to live in America instead of shitty England lol xP

Anyways on with the chapter.

This idea came to me when I was at work experience today so please don't criticize me too much on it.

Thanks loads for taking your time to read this.

Love 'n' Huggles

Natalie668

Xxxx

* * *

Harry Potter was currently sat on the soft plumped up chair in the office of on Albus Dumbledore ,staring at his headmaster with googly eyes. He could not believe what the man in front of him was saying, it was all gobbledygook to him.

"I'm sorry Harry but it's the only way forward, we can't have you killed off by your relatives, not now that Voldemort is in so much power at the moment. I have known all along the abuse you have been through there but I thought you would have stopped it when you came to Hogwarts. Sorry I didn't say anything but I wanted you there for the blood wards to work." Dumbledore said with his twinkling eyes baring down at the poor unfortunate Harry Potter.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Dumbledore but I don't give a damn whether you knew or not. One day those bastards will get there comeuppance. Until then I will just bare it, but knowing you knew all along just sends pissed off waves go through me. I cant even bare to look at you. I thought of you as a grandfatherly figure and this is what you tell me. You tell ME that I have to go live with Severus Snape, the one man who hates my guts and that I'm to become a vampire by him which will make me his MATE how fucking dare you old man. You know how I feel about him. Yet you make my decisions for me. I'm fucking not having it!" Harry shouted the last part at the unaffected headmaster who just continued staring at the young man before him.

It was a while before the Headmaster spoke again,

"I am truly sorry Harry but there is no other way my boy"

Harry's face went to an unnatural shade of red, "THERE IS ALWAYS A FUCKING WAY, YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO HELP ME. I HATE YOU!" Harry shouted throwing his arms up in the air angrily at the old man before him, Dumbledore thought Harry had just popped his eardrum.

The barmy old man shoved his little finger into his ear and twisted it round a bit before he answered.

"Once again my boy I'm afraid that this is the only way. Unless of course you would like to die. Which I would like not to happen, think about the people you would be leaving if you did that Harry what about Hermione and Ron. What would they think." Dumbledore said in a soft silky voice, a voice of trying to persuade a lunatic with a gun not to shoot.

Harry glared at his Headmaster before nodding.

"Fine, but do not expect me to play nice in all of this. I don't like it just as much as Snape does. Not that I give a damn obviously, seeing as I'm just there to be your little puppet. Well Headmaster, how very wrong you are. I am no longer your little puppet you just pull on my strings and I come a running, no, not anymore. I am an adult now and I will not be manipulated by a senile old fart like you" Harry sneered at the man.

This notion went unnoticed by the Headmaster who just nodded and raised his hand to show he understood, "I will not Manipulate you as you oh so nicely put it. But you do have a huge prospective in this war between the light and the dark. And you know just as much as I do that we can not let Voldemort succeed to take over the magical world.." Dumbledore said sighing.

"Of course I know that. I'm not stupid Headmaster, I know that I do not necessarily disagree with the lights ways neither do I disagree with the darks either, such as not breeding between Purebloods and Muggles, it will disintegrate the pure bloods and turn them into powerless squibs. And that is where I agree with Voldemort." Harry spoke in a mature voice, a voice no one had ever heard from the boy.

Dumbledore stared in shock. How could his little puppet of grown a back bone and be able to be so mean, so mature, so … like Severus when he was younger, it was so surprising of how much alike they both were. Both of them were manipulated by him into doing his bidding. And they both were abused as children, not that Dumbledore ever told Severus that he knew of the beatings his father used to give him up until Severus' seventh year, the year his father finally passed away, a year before Severus had joined the Death Eaters, Dumbledore thought that must have been why he decided to join Voldemort. Because his father used to abuse him and Voldemort believed in killing all Muggles. Which Dumbledore supposed must have been why Severus joined, well that and the fact that he absolutely hated the light sides members, James Potter being one of them, he had joined in his sixth year at Hogwarts.

That day had been a special day for Headmaster Dumbledore. His number one favourite student joining his Order of the Phoenix.

It had been like a dream come true for him, James Potter was by far the most devious student he had at the school, well he and Sirius Black the duo were unstoppable. They were vicious little shits, they both bullied Severus through all the years they had at the school.

He just sat back and enjoyed the show, he didn't even do anything when Sirius had nearly gotten Severus killed by Remus when he was on the full moon in the shrieking shack.

Dumbledore couldn't give two flying fucks. What did it have to do with him if the three hated each other he did not care as long as James didn't get himself thrown into Azkaban for killing Severus.

Looking at the young man in front of him he spoke up "I think you should be going back to the Dorms Harry, it's going to be a long day tomorrow"

Harry looked like he wanted to hit the Headmaster but decided against it and nodded and escaped the Lunatics office. Making his way down the gargoyles step leading down to the bottom he saw his future Mate standing there.

"What the hell do you want" Harry said angrily to Snape who looked like he wanted to say "20 points from Gryffindor" or "Detention Potter", Harry laughed at the thought. Well I might as well take the bull by the horns first. So he spoke in a more calmer voice "I'm guessing you know why I was just in his office hmm…?"

"Yes Potter, I know why you were up there" Snape replied in a soft tone which sounded nothing like the normal snape he was used to.

Looking the boy over he spoke again, "Well if you're to become my Mate I wont have you running away tonight, I'll walk you to your Dorm and I'll meet you again in the morning to walk down to the Great Hall for Breakfast, be ready for 7:30 A.M or I'll come and get you up and dont be surprised if you find yourself covered in freezing cold water" Snape said the last part with a smirk.

Walking together up the winding staircases in utter silence, they had to stop a couple of times to take points off of students who were out late instead of being in there Dorms asleep.

Finally they made it to the Gryffindor Tower, turning around to look at the Older Vampire, his Potions Master Severus Snape A.K.A, future Mate; gosh that sounded weird!

"Well umm… Goodnight sir" Harry said in a quiet voice with his head facing the floor.

"After I turn you, it's no more Sir or Snape, it will be Severus, and I'll also have to start calling you by your first name too."

"Umm… Okay, might take me a while to get used to it, Severus"

"Good Night Harry"

"G'Night Severus"

"Wait" Harry called after the retreating form, Severus turned around to see what the 'boy who refused to die' wanted.

"Why do you want me to be your mate, why not someone else?" Harry asked interestedly.

"I was told to protect you, and who else is better than doing just that than me" Severus said.

"But why do you want to protect me, is it because of Dumbledore, because I know it's not for my sake because you hate me" Harry said unemotional

"I do not Hate you, because Hate is a strong word, I find you annoying Yes, but I do not hate you Harry" Severus said honestly to the young Man before him.

"Well that's all I wanted to know, I guess I'll be going to bed now then, Night Severus" said Harry as began walking up to the portrait, when he turned around Severus was already gone.

* * *

Authors Note: I know, It's quite short 2,012 words or something like that, but I was going through all of my documents on my D-Drive and came across this which I started to write about a month ago and completely forgot about it!

So I decided to finish of the chapter and I would post it and see if anyone wanted to read it.

If not it's okay I don't mind, I have about 4 or 5 other fanfictions I can continue writing, but If you do want to see this fic continue. PLEASE REVIEW or send me a PM.

Thanks Natalie

Xx

(edited at 12th November 22:43 P.M English Time)


End file.
